Ma soeur
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Défi d'une consoeur d'un forum.  Et si Julie avait tout avoué à Charlotte sur sa parenté avec Rosalie ainsi que son envie de l'avoir à ses côtés. Que se serait-il passé?


_**Ceci est une réponse au défi numéro quatre-vingt sept de Marine, du forum Lady Oscar.**_

_**Et si Julie avait avoué tout à Charlotte à propos de Rosalie, même son désir de la récupérer? Que se serait-il passé?**_

_**Lady Oscar appartient à Riyoko Ikéda.**_

_**Ma sœur**_

Dans la demeure des Polignac, la jeune Charlotte semblait assez soucieuse. Son mariage avec le Duc de Guiche avait été arrangé. Dieu que cet homme lui avait fait peur! Elle aurait été capable de tout si Rosalie ne l'avait pas consolé. Elle se rappela leur conversation, à Versailles. Elle était assise dans un coin à pleurer son sort quand la protégée d'Oscar était venue la voir. Elle lui avait tendu un mouchoir blanc brodé d'Alençon. Il sentait le lilas, le parfum préféré de la petite Polignac.

-Tenez, Mademoiselle Charlotte. Lui avait dit Rosalie avec douceur

-Merci Mademoiselle Rosalie. Vous êtes bien bonne envers moi alors que j'ai été si méchante avec vous! Jamais je n'aurai du insulter vos racines! Vous êtes noble, une vraie noble, de sang et d'âme!

Rosalie lui avait sourit.

-Je vous ai déjà pardonné, ma chère. Vous semblez bien malheureuse.

-En effet, ma mère a organisé mon mariage! Avec un homme de cinquante-trois ans!

Rosalie avait tressailli en entendant l'âge du Duc. Elle avait du mal à imaginer une si jeune enfant avec un vieillard!

-Mère m'a dit d'être courageuse, que j 'aurai enfants et biens, que je serai vite veuve et que je pourrai refaire ma vie ensuite. Mais j'ai si peur Rosalie! Si peur!

Rosalie se permit alors un geste maternel, elle enlaça Charlotte.

-Écoutez-moi Charlotte. Même si je n'approuve pas votre mère, je peux la comprendre et lui donner en partie raison. Madame votre mère veut avant tout, j'en suis certaine, votre bonheur matériel, votre confort. Le mariage est une étape dans la vie de toute femme noble. Si votre mari vous fait si peur, essayez de passer un peu de temps avec lui, en compagnie d'une personne tierce si cela vous rassure, pour mieux le connaître. Faîtes-lui part de vos peurs. Son âge lui a donné sans doute de la sagesse et s'il est un vrai gentilhomme, il vous aidera et vous comprendra.

-Accepteriez-vous d'être cette tierce personne Rosalie? Par pitié, dîtes oui!

La jeune femme hésita, surprise, avant de penser ceci:

- Elle est ma petite sœur, même si elle ne le sait pas. Il est de mon devoir de l'aider.

Rosalie accepta la demande de Charlotte. Il fut convenu que Rosalie viendrait la chercher chez elle afin de rendre visite au Duc. Oscar avait d'abord été surprise du comportement de Rosalie, puis, compréhensive, elle accepta. Elle lui demanda juste la plus grande prudence. Un majordome annonça:

-Mademoiselle Charlotte, Mademoiselle Rosalie est là.

Julie de Polignac sursauta.

-Eh bien, ma fille, que signifie ceci?

-Mère, je vous avais parlé de ma visite au Duc avec une personne tierce pour me rassurer. Mademoiselle Lamorlière a eu la gentillesse d'accepter d'être cette personne.

-Prenez garde ma fille, elle ne m'inspire guère confiance.

-Pardonnez moi Mère mais je ne vois pas pourquoi. Mademoiselle Rosalie est une personne agréable et charmante. C'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée de ce voyage. Je l'apprécie beaucoup, elle est comme une sœur pour moi.

Intérieurement, Polignac mère se raidit. Comme sa Charlotte était innocente! Et Rosalie, pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi? Que voulait-elle?

-Faîtes venir Mademoiselle Rosalie à l'intérieur. J'ai à lui parler.

Rosalie entra dans la demeure des Polignac. On la mena dans le boudoir de la maîtresse de maison. La jeune femme la salua par une courte révérence.

-Rosalie, chère enfant, quel bonheur pour moi que de vous voir.

-Pardonnez-moi Madame mais ce bonheur n'est malheureusement pas réciproque.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi êtes-vous ici?

-Je suis venue pour accompagner Charlotte.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que Charlotte est ma sœur, je l'apprécie.

Les deux femmes sortirent.

-Je vous confie ma fille Rosalie, prenez soin d'elle.

-Bien Madame.

Le voyage se déroula plutôt bien et Charlotte se rendit compte qu'elle s'était laissée aveuglée par les apparences. Le Duc était sympathique, il l'avait écoutée, respecté ses opinions, il l'avait rassurée. Et Rosalie l'avait épaulée, aidée. Charlotte rentra chez elle vers vingt-deux heures.

-Alors, ma fille, ce voyage? Demanda Julie

-Fort agréable Mère. Je me rends compte que j'ai eu tort à propos de Monsieur le Duc. Je n'ai plus aucune appréhension désormais. Je suis encline à l'épouser.

-Voilà qui me ravit ma fille!

-Rosalie Lamorlière m'a tellement aidée Mère! Elle est la sœur que j'aurais aimé avoir.

-Elle l'est mon enfant.

Charlotte la regarda surprise. Julie lui avoua alors tout. Le Duc de Saint-Rémi, dernier descendant des Valois, son amour, sa grossesse, tout, même le passé de Rosalie.

-J'aimerais tant l'avoir parmi nous...

-Mère...Il ne faut pas la forcer. Proposons lui mais si elle ne le veut pas, alors laissons-la. Rosalie...Ma sœur...

Charlotte écrivit alors une longue lettre à Rosalie, lui expliquant qu'elle savait, le souhait de sa mère, le fait qu'elles ne posaient aucunes obligations. Voici ce que Rosalie avait répondu:

_Ma très chère et très aimée petite sœur _

_Je savais depuis longtemps notre parenté. Pardonnez-moi de vous l'avoir caché. Je suis si heureuse que vous m'acceptiez comme étant votre sœur! Pour votre demande, ma chère Charlotte, je ne sais que vous répondre pour l'instant. Je n'ai plus de haine envers notre mère mais je ne saurai l'appeler Mère pour l'instant. Mais je vous jure, ma petite sœur chérie, que je réfléchirai à tout cela et que dans tout les cas, vous serez toujours chère à mon cœur._

_Votre sœur aimante Rosalie_

-Oh Oscar! Je ne sais que faire!

-Rosalie, as-tu encore du ressentiment à l'égard de Madame de Polignac?

-Plus maintenant. Mais...Aller là-bas, vivre avec elle...

-Écoute Rosalie, fais ce que te dictent ta conscience et ton cœur.

Au final, Rosalie décida d'aller vivre chez les Polignac. Elle resta néanmoins en bonnes relations avec Oscar de Jarjayes. Même si elle n'appela jamais Julie _« Mère », _elle se surprit à l'apprécier. Jamais Julie ne la força à se marier, ainsi, quand elle revit Bernard Châtelet alors qu'elle honorait la tombe de Nicole Lamorlière, elle put l'épouser. Quand à Charlotte, elle épousa le Duc, qui attendit qu'elle eut quinze ans pour consommer le mariage. Leur premier enfant fut une fille, prénommée Rosalie, en l'honneur de cette sœur si particulière et si chère au cœur de la Duchesse.

_**Fin**_


End file.
